That smirk
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: This is a Jott drabble/one-shot I made out of boredom. Have you ever wonder how Jo felt deep down inside all of those times Scott had smirked at her in TDROTI? Well now here's your chance!


**A/N: Wazzup Fanfiction? I know. I know. I haven't updated in forever, but since my parents had taken away my computer, it kinda made that difficult...**  
**So with that being said, I decied to right a crack couple no one on Fanfiction had ever really written: ...JOTT! That's right, the pairing of my two favorite Total Drama contestants Jo and Scott!**

**Even though I said this in the summary, This is about all the moments Scott had smirked at Jo. Namely, TDROTI episode two: Truth or Laser Shark and episode six: Runaway Model. Plus my own little Jott moments :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, that is owned by Fresh T.V.**

**I hope you guys read and enjoy this!**

**PS. If you guys like it, I might make another Jott fanfic even if Jock is my all time favorite and Dott is my second all time favorite couples from Total Drama.**

* * *

_That smirk. I swear every time I see it on his face, my heart pace quickens as though I had once again competed in the triathlon against a tough competition._ Thinking this, She slapped myself hard in the face, "No. He is a dumb, rotten, redneck with no real life!" She yelled angrily to herself, as she lied down on a bed. After a few moments of her mind and heart bickering back-and-forth and a few face palms later, Jo's eyesight became dark as she began to enter dream land...

In the dream, Jo found herself standing back with... The Mutant Maggots?! _Wait... Aren't I at the merge now?_ she asked herself before glancing around her surroundings, _What? The obstacle course? But didn't I do that the second week I was on this crummy island with these losers?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Chris began to explain

"Hey Jo, you okay?" a girl with red hair pulled up in pigtails, a pink flower and warm brown eyes asked the dirty blonde girl in a worried whisper.

"I'm fine Red. Don't worry about me." Jo whispered. _Well I shouldn't alter too much_, Jo thought as the hair gel wearing host finished explaining the challenge and about the disadvantage both teams had for not completing the challenge from before. With that in mind, she walked towards the box and picked a pair of glasses and stuck them on over her eyes, "Hey, what's with the grandma glasses? You can't see a thing with these on!" she complained.

"That's the point," the host told her as a ginger male walked up and grabbed a pair for himself. He placed them up on his head right over his pale blue eyes and smirked at her... flirtatiously? _Why is he looking at me like that?_ she asked herself. _Wow..._ she inwardly swooned, _That smirk is so hot!_ Briefly shaking her head to rid of those terrible thoughts, she forced herself to glare his way.

Next thing Jo knew, she was around a campfire with her old team minus the black haired cadet she rivaled with so much in the past. She turned her head just in time to catch a small smirk come off of the freckled ginger from the opposite team. Once again, the host, Chris McLean, had brought her back to reality. "Now, for an amazing twist," he began, "I would like the two strongest competitors from each team two stand up." Almost instantly, Jo and Scott stood up.

"Oh, you not gonna have a surprise double elimination are you?" A small African-Canadian boy with glasses asked feebly.

Chris laughed, "Of course not!" his laughter subsided as a smirk grew on his face, "I just want Jo and Scott to switch teams!"

Everyone gasped in shock, minus Jo. _No way,_ she mentally said in a sarcastic tone,_ new teams?! Not like I haven't done this one before._ As she got up from her seat, a glare found itself on her face, while a sly smirk slid itself onto his pale features. Once again, she found her heart pace beginning to pick up speed._ What is with my heart whenever this gross, cute, pit-sniffer and his super sexy smirk? ...Wait a minute... Did I just call that redneck **cute** and his smirk **sexy**?!_ Crossing her arms, Jo sat down at the other side of the campfire with slight confusion in her eyes. Getting lost in her thoughts, she ignored everyone and everything around her, that is, until a certain gamer-nerd's scream was heard piercing the air. Finally, she thought with a small breath of relief, I can go to bed and think this... um... dilemma I'm in through.

After the ceremony, Jo went over to her ex-team's cabin to pick-up her things before going to bed. she quickly grabbed things in no time and proceeded her way to her new home for the rest of her stay on the crummy island. Five minutes later, she had gotten all her things set up and her bed made,_ now to think..._ she thought as she abruptly woke up. "Huh? Weird dream..." Jo murmured to herself as she silently got out of bed, checked her clock, then threw on clothes, and left for a run.

When her run was over, she stopped and decided to relax under a tall tree. Knowing Jo, it was easy to see that she wasn't really going to relax, but use the time she had available to think about her conflicting emotions._ So, my heart just **loves** to play with my head does it?_ she bitterly thought, _Because there is **no** way I would ever fall for that... that ginger!_ she closed her eyes and took a ragged breath,_ I don't know what it is about him that causes my heart to flutter around in my chest or for all these girly thoughts to enter my mind, but its **killing** me and would ruin my reputation if anyone ever found out! Especially if Red or Freckles found out..._ A light tap then touched her shoulder a few times causing Jo to jump startled. Well, it happened to be quite Hilarious to whomever had the nerve to scare her like that because he was literally laughing, while rolling on the ground. "What was that for?" She asked as she opened her eyes to glare hatefully at the intruder of her somewhat piece, but instead of glaring, a tiny blush found its way on to her cheeks. _He's **kinda** cute when he is laughing,_ Jo realized as she continues to watch the ginger boy who invaded her dreams and took over her thoughts as he continued rolling around in a fit of giggles, covering himself in dust.

He must of caught her staring because he stopped chuckling as a smirk grew instantly on his face, "So Jockette _likes_ me, huh?" he asked rhetorically as Jo refused to give him complete eye contact, "Who would've guessed?" That smirk never left his face as he grabbed her small wrist and yanked her forward towards himself. "Now lets try a little something, shall we?" He bent down and claimed her soft lips with his rough ones.

_M-my first kiss!_ Jo's heart skipped a beat and her eyes had widened as this sudden realization came over her, _I can't believe Redneck just stole my first kiss... Or the fact that I really don't mind at all... He pulled away lightly, but as soon as he did, his smirk had gotten even bigger than before._ "W-what w-was that for?" she asked in shock.

"Cuz I felt like it," was his smart reply.

Anger began to boil in her veins, _how **dare** he talk to **me** that way?!_ She glared as he smirked before she caught them both by surprise by suddenly leaping up and kissing him roughly. It was his turn for his eyes to go wide, but he closed them just moments after and began kissing her back. That smirk she liked so much, etched like a drawing onto his lips with no attempt to ever come off. There is seriously something addicting about that dumb smirk of his.

* * *

**Wow... this probably sucks! I only posted this up because my cousin actually dared me to.**

**So this is just a story I had created out of pure boredom, and feel free to review however you like because I would greatly appriciate it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
